1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary/moving determination apparatus for determining whether a vehicle on which this apparatus is mounted is stationary or moving.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known various techniques for determining whether a vehicle is moving or not. These techniques include the one that uses a vehicle speed pulse signal outputted from an engine ECU (Electronic Control Unit), a meter panel, or ABS (Anti-lock Brake System). It is also known to determine whether a vehicle is moving or not on the basis of vehicle acceleration data received from a sensor mounted on a wheel of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus capable of determining whether a vehicle on which this apparatus is mounted is moving or stationary without using a vehicle speed pulse signal or vehicle acceleration data.